A New Generation
by Faux the Wolf
Summary: A continuation of Faux the Wolf. A new generation of heroes rise to join their parents in adventure, as a new villain threatens the world. Rated T for future chapters.
1. The Sleeping Walk

The door creaked open lightly letting light into the darkened room. In the bed lay two deeply sleeping figures locked together in a loving embrace. A smaller figure tiptoed into the room, and crawled up into the bed.

"Daddy." the small kit whispered quietly, while gently shaking his father. "Daddy, please wake up." he whined softly.  
The larger of the three beings woke up with a startled snort, and groaned as the light hit his bright blue eyes. It took him a moment to gain his sight and for his brain to register the situation.

"What's wrong Todd?" He ask the child sitting on top of him, looking at the clock on the small night stand. It read 2:34 am. He look back at the small kit and he could see into his son's eyes, he was afraid of something. The young boy started to cry.

"I-I got up to use the p-potty, but when I came back I-I-I C-couldn't find Ian an-anywhere!" The young fox started to cry louder, this caused the female to stir.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked taking the child into her arms and cooing him gently. While the the older male got out the bed quickly.

"I-I can't f-find Ian." The baby fox cried again. The rabbit watched her husband rush out of there room.

"Shh baby, it's alright. Daddy will find him. It's okay." She stroked his head trying her best too calm him down.  
A few minutes passed and the elder fox came back into the room, holding a sleeping child in his arms.

"He's his father's son alright." He chuckled lightly. "I found him in the kitchen, next to the open fridge." he said as he lied the young boy down, with tomato paste turning his white muzzle red. "Hey buddy, wake up a minute." He spoke, gently shaking the young child.

"Tails dear, let him sleep, I'll get a rag and clean him up." The rabbit said getting up "Besides I got Todd back to sleep and I don't want him to wake up either, and you know who loud Ian is."The two laughed lightly as the looked at their friends' son, who was snoring loudly at this point.

"Even in his sleep he could outdo a train." Tails pointed out. "Like father like son." He laughed, as his wife passed by him gently, and kissed him softly. " I love you Cream." He said taking her into his arms, and embracing her.

"I love you to dear." She kissed him again "Now, I really should clean him up, could you take Todd back to bed?"

"Sure thing babe." Tails said, letting his wife go, although not willingly. He picked up his own son and carried him gently back to his room. He sat down next to the bed that looked like a familiar blue plane, and lovingly watch his son sleep. After a few minutes passed he heard light footstep walk into the room, he watched as Cream lied the little blue wolf down on the small cot. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Hard to believe he's already four." he said looking up at his wife, whom he loved with his whole being, and back at his child.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday he was born." She said as she kissed him lightly on the head. "Let's go back to bed now." She took him by the hand, and walked back with him their own room.


	2. Burning Desire

A dark figure stood alone and looked out upon the burning city. "Beautiful, simply beautiful." He marveled, to himself. He had done it, he had finally done it. After years of struggle his conquest was finally over, the last of his rivals had fallen, and he held the sole power. For many many year the generals had fought for power, and now he was the lone victor. There was a knock on the large double plated titanium doors, and a short, squat, gray blob like creature entered the room.

"Sire, if your ready, General Hasmac is prepared to officially surrender." it spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, yes I'll be there right away." The figure spoke with a thick arrogance in his voice. "Have my guards make ready."

"Of course, your highness." The gray blob wheezed as it turned to leave. The tall figure turned around, the light of the burning city illuminating his reptilian features. His purple and grey scales, and eyes as black as the void. His pearl white teeth were visible in his crooked smile. This was the moment he had finally been waiting for. He finally had the planet under his control, and with it and army powerful enough to conquer the universe many time over. It was all within his reach. He relished this moment, he would never forget it. There was a vicious coughing, as the doors swung open for a second time. "Sire, your personal guard is prepared to move, are you ready?" The blob creature barely finished his sentence before he broke out into another violent fit of hacking, and coughing.

"Of course Gollbo, lead the way." The tall reptilian replied, his three-pronged talon reaching for his cane, the symbol of his newly gained, and absolute authority.

"Right away, General Teebius." Gollbo hacked, right before a round object flew across the room and encased itself in its gelatinous form.

"That's Lord High Emperor Teebius to you, slime-bag!" The reptilian roared.

"O-of c-course, sire, how could I have been so ignorant of your new position." The blob responded with a hint of sarcasm lining its voice. "If you'll just follow me, well lock in your victory here." It spoke turning away. Followed suit by it's new overlord. The purple beast turned around and admired the glow of the raging inferno below. He was enjoying himself greatly, as he laughed his way out into the hall.


	3. Royal Pain

"Daaaadyy, I wanna a Ice Cweam!" The little girl whined into her father's ear. "You said I could have ooone." He didn't know how much more of this he could take. She had only been talking for about two years and already she talked more than her brother had in five.

"Not now Kaede, after we get to Aunt Jenna's." Her mother scolded. Faux was so thankful for Cassie, she was a great mother to their two children, and a wonderful wife to him. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about his life. He loved every minute of it. Even on days like this when his little princess acted more like a royal pain in his tail end.

"I wanna it now!" She screamed as loud as her little lungs would go, as she kicked her dad right in the throat, which in turn almost caused him to drop her from her position on her shoulders. Luckily Cassie had managed to grab hold her before he let go of her legs.

"No you're not getting one at all." She scolded even more so then the last, and waging her finger right in front of the child's face. "You know better then to act like that." The young girl in turn sat down red faced and began to pout and cry. It took all of Faux's, not so inconsiderable amount, of self control not to pick her up. If he had, Cassie would have snapped at him as well, for babying her. After a good ten minutes of the waterworks, the girl had finally calmed down enough for the family to be on the move once more.

"Daddy." She spoke quietly.

"Hmm?" Faux responded, letting her know that she had his attention.

"I'm sowwy for kicking you, awe you okay?" She said running up and hugging his leg. His heart swelled looking at her small face. He bent down and picked her up.

"I'm fine sweetheart, but please don't kick daddy in the throat again, it really hurts." He said as he pulled her in for a warm hug. He loved both of his children, and he did his best to give them all the attention, and encouragement they deserved.

"Why awe we going to Uncle Tails and Awnt Cweam's House if we awe supposed to go to Awnt Jenna's?" She asked.

"Because your brother is staying the night there again, and we're dropping off some extra stuff for him." Cassie explained. "And because your Uncle Tails has something new he wants to show us." Faux could hear the dismay in her voice. He could blame her, It took a whole three months for his fur to grow back after he was selected to be the guinea pig for Tails last "Great" invention. Cassie couldn't look at him with a straight face for weeks, and he didn't dare walk outside of their house that entire time. He just hoped that his son didn't glow in the dark, or have pink fur, or something stupid like that by the time they arrived.


End file.
